Crystal Visions: The Quest for Misty Day
by NotSoPoshGuy
Summary: Post-finale. Witches are out into the public eye and witchcraft is at it's prime, but that isn't enough for supreme witch Cordelia Goode. With the help of her new council as well as some new blood, Cordelia will do all in her power to fix all of the harm left by her ascension to Supreme of the coven. *Rating might change to M in future chapters.*
1. Chapter 1 - Nothing Ever Changes

It had been exactly three weeks since the rise of the new Supreme. Miss Robichaux's Academy was at its prime, never before had the school been as populated as it was at that day and age. The increment in the student body was starting to purse Cordelia and her council into purchasing another house or two. Witchcraft was living its golden age, but things weren't as perfect as they seemed.

"You won't believe what I found on the news." Zoe Benson, council member and student at Robichaux, commented while placing a newspaper on Cordelia's desk. "Seems like going public just fueled some people's hatred towards our kind."

"Girl, it's been forty-something years since every race has supposedly gotten equal rights in this country but there are still people like LaLaurie running amok." Queenie, the last third of the new council, said matter-of-factly. "If anything, going public will just paint a larger target on the community."

"Queenie's right, but that's the risk we're going to take if it make for a brighter future for this coven and witches in general." Cordelia Goode, the reigning Supreme and headmistress at Robichaux, replied in a dire tone. "We've lost too many of our own already and I'll admit at least five of those deaths where my own fault."

Both of the girls looked at each other. While jovial and bright while in public, during their weekly council meeting Cordelia was just as troubled as anyone else. They knew the deep guilt the deaths of both Nan and Myrtle, as well as the two previous council members had caused on Cordelia but most of all, they knew Misty's death had struck her the most. While the need to comfort her was almost aching to come out, both girls knew it was for the best to avoid those conversations as a whole.

Cordelia took a deep breath and broke the silence in an attempt to pick her mood up. "Anyways…"

Zoe picked up after her trying to lighten the mood in the room. "I finally got to count every room and the resident pair residing in it just as you asked." She then took a folded piece of paper from the pocket on her grey jeans. "Not counting Queenie's room nor mine, we've gotten most rooms to fit two people."

"Are there any vacant lots? We've just gotten five more students enrolled, we're expecting them to arrive sometime tomorrow." Cordelia said while giving second looks to a piece of paper on her desk. "Three girls and two boys."

"Man, I can't still believe this place is still called Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. We've got one guy here already, changing the name wouldn't hurt one bit." Queenie said. "I mean, I'm all for the whole "sisters doing it for themselves" ideology but lets give the guys a break."

"You're right, inclusion would definitively help expand our ranks. I'll look into that later." Cordelia said before turning her attention back to Zoe. "So, the vacancy?"

"Oh, right. We just have one more empty room and we could fit one of the boys with Ian." Zoe said while Cordelia nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What about the other girl and boy?" Cordelia asked.

Zoe cleared her throat while giving the paper one more look. "Well, since both Queenie and I have our rooms for ourselves we gave it some thought and decided it wouldn't hurt if we shared them just like we did with Madison and Nan." Queenie just nodded in agreement.

"Well, that sounds like a plan but what about the boy? As much as I trust both of you, it's a school rule that boys and girls can't bunk together. If we don't set an example the other girls might start doing the same." Cordelia replied in concern.

"Don't worry about it, I have it all sorted out." Zoe explained. "I can share my room with the boy, that way if he tries anything while I'm asleep I have my… ability to help keep him away."

Cordelia nodded, remembering Zoe's black widow-esque power. "Alright, that could work. But, what about Kyle?"

Zoe sighed. "I'm sure he'll be able to handle it. Besides, he has his own room now. It's not as if he'll know I'm bunking with someone else unless someone tells him."

"Very well, is there anything else you girls would like to add?" Cordelia asked while Queenie quickly raised her hand. "Yes Queenie?"

"I found one of the girls trying to pull a stunt a while back. She and a few other where trying to start a fire or something with this." The human voodoo doll said while handing Cordelia a manuscript with the words "_Surgite,et cinere conspergentur" _written on it.

"Damn it, this girls." Cordelia replied while taking the manuscript. "Thanks for reporting this, I would have figured that without Madison in the house there would be a lot less mischief around."

"Speaking of the devil, has anyone heard from her recently?" Queenie asked; both Cordelia and Zoe shook their heads in unison. "Ever since that bitch made her little her hissy fit and left the house I've not seen any tabloid post shit about her. Not that I'm complaining."

"She's probably trying to keep it in the down low, I doubt being a witch in the public eye would benefit her much." Cordelia replied.

"She did love attention, I don't see why this would be any different." Zoe added.

"Believe me, events like this make people change." The headmistress replied. "So, apart from that, is there anything else?" Both council members shook their heads. "Well then, it's getting pretty late and tomorrow will be a busy day so I suggest both of you get a good night sleep." Both girls nodded before getting up from their chairs.

As they left, Cordelia took her sights to the small, silver urn that rested on top of the small fireplace on her office. The urn that contained the remainders of Misty Day's ashes; she slowly approached the urn and caressed it with careful hands.

"I'm sorry…" She began before the knot on her throat got the best of her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Welcome to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young La-" Cordelia stopped herself, remembering Queenie's remark from the previous day. "Welcome."

She took a slight second to analyze the five new students standing in front of her. Two of the three girls where identical twins and the only noticeable difference between them was the color of the hair pin on their dark hair.

The other one, who looked slightly older, had a petit frame but some strong facial features to compensate. Her big, blue eyes and full lips made a nice contrast with her fine nose. Her dirty blonde hair rested nicely below her shoulder while a huge smile adorned her face.

One of the two boys had a regular appearance, nothing out of the ordinary. Regular clothes, regular features, and an overall pleasant expression on his face. While slightly lanky, he made-up for it in height; out all the new recruits he was the tallest.

Lastly, the second boy on the other hand was a harsh contrast from the first one. While the first one was lanky and tall, this one was shorter and buffer. While the first one had brown hair and matching maroon eyes, this one had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Lastly, this first boy's amicable expression was nowhere to be found on the other boy's face, which in exchange had a cold, almost mean-looking expression.

"I'm Cordelia Goode, the academy's headmistress and I'm pleased to have all five of you join the long line of witches and warlocks that have called this place a home. As a coven we'll be your second family and Robichaux your second home." The Supreme announced with a smile on her face. "Now, before we begin the tour would you all mind telling me your names?"

The girl with the blue eyes was the first to speak. "Well first of all, hello all, it's a honor to finally join my brothers and sisters in a place where witchcraft isn't something to be ashamed off rather than-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but she just asked for your name." The blonde boy snapped at her.

Cordelia, the other boy and the twins looked at him in disbelief while the bright eyed girl just gave him a sheepish look and the obvious enthusiasm in her face was now long gone.

"Um… I'm sorry but that was really rude. This school's supposed to be a safe heaven for those like us; believe me, making enemies with potentially powerful witches will only get you so far before things take a turn for the worse." Cordelia exclaimed; the blonde boy just rolled his eyes. "Alright, so we where present ourselves weren't we? You can continue from where you left off." The Supreme told the petit girl.

"Thanks." She said with half a smile. "Well, to keep things short I'll just say I'm happy to be here. Oh! And my name's Sara. Sara Bouchard."

Cordelia smiled back at here, her enthusiasm was something to be admired. Most of the girls who arrived at the academy where either scared or nervous, so Sara's attitude towards her stay at Robichaux was a welcome change.

"Pleased to meet you Sara, I sure hope Robichaux fulfills your expectations." The Supreme said before turning her attention towards the blonde boy with the bad attitude. "Now, since you where so eager to speak earlier, care to introduce yourself?"

The blonde sighed annoyed before finally speaking up. "Gabriel Halliwell. Not thrilled to be here to be honest."

"Well, I certainly hope that the academy's environment changes that. Still, we're glad to have you joining us Gabriel." Cordelia answered back. "You know, quite a lot of the young witches and warlocks that come here aren't exactly happy when they arrive but as I told you all before, this place will be your second home and we'll do our best to make it feel like it."

Gabriel just reciprocated with a fake smile that almost felt like a mock. While not able to say it out loud, Cordelia was pretty sure Gabriel would be a Madison-esque type of student or at least a momentary pain in the ass.

* * *

Upon giving the new students a walk-through of the facility, Cordelia took it to herself to return to her office. There was something there that kept calling her back, that's when she noticed the silver urn once again. Looking at it just made her remember the moment the swamp witch disintegrated into ashes on her arms.

It was probably for the best that her eyes where not able to see as she was sure the image of it would be just to much to her. All she had was the mere reminder of the way it felt to loose Misty to the Seven Wonders. The trails that helped her rise to become the Supreme of the coven. The tests that helped her realize the enormous power she had but never acknowledge. The Seven Wonders had been a blessing on the eyes of the whole coven but to her, they where also the beginning of letting go of what was much precious and cherished by her.

Misty Day had been many things. A witch, a victim, an outsider, an outcast but she had also brought much more to the coven in her brief stay at Robichaux than Fiona herself had done in her entire reign. She brought hope. Before her arrival all of the girls, Cordelia included, where almost certain that the coven would fall under the old Supremes' clutches.

It was her arrival that helped trigger the bold attempt of the Sacred Taking. It was her that brought life to those who's light faded out before their time. If it hadn't been for Misty, Cordelia would have never realized the, as she said so herself, great leader she could be. The simple reminder of her joyful spirit was too much for the current Supreme to bear.

A knock on the door interrupted Cordelia's mourning. "C-come in!"

In entered Zoe, behind her was Kyle, the coven's new butler. He had that vacant expression on his face he had been known for. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?"

Cordelia took one more look towards the silver urn containing Misty's ashes before facing Zoe once again. "No… not at all."

"Great, because we got kind of a situation going on…" Zoe said before looking at Kyle.

The blonde undead boy took a while before speaking; while Fiona had done quite a fine job fixing him from his original undead state he was still prone to loose his train of thought more often than not. "The new boy… he was getting too close to Zoe…"

Cordelia looked at both of them with an estranged look. "I-I don't seem to understand."

Zoe tried to avoid looking into Cordelia's eyes and her body language gave away her nervousness. "One of the two new guys, Jason… he was asking for directions towards his room and… well Kyle just acted out of jealousy."

"Oh my god, did he hurt him?" Cordelia asked surprised.

"Not much, I was able to stop him before things got worse but Jason's pretty hurt." Zoe said sheepishly.

Cordelia pressed a hand against her forehead in disbelief. In a whim she got up from her chair and without thinking twice she rose her arm while used her ability of telekinesis to mentally hold Kyle in the air by the neck. The blonde boy just struggled in the air while making a chocking sound.

"Are you stupid or something?" Cordelia said loudly while Zoe looked at the scene in horror. She had never seen her so angry before and it was quite startling to say the least. "Your job here is to protect this boys and girls from danger, you brute! If anything you owe it to them for the fact that you're reintegrated yourself into society!"

Kyle began coughing while still suspended in the air. "I… didn't m-mean to…"

"Do you honestly believe it's that easy? Hurting a witch is something no one should live to tell!" Cordelia said, once again in that authoritarian tone. "I could just make you burst into flames right now-"

"Don't!" Zoe screamed.

Cordelia switched her sight to the young witch. The look of horror in her eyes was more than enough for Cordelia to loose her grip on Kyle. In a second the young butler fell to the ground while Zoe quickly ran towards him and helped him get up on his feet.

Cordelia quickly began feeling regret for her actions. Never before had she acted so violently towards anyone, let alone someone so close to a person she cared about. "I…"

Zoe looked at her with a scared look. It was almost as if she didn't knew her. "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry, I just snapped." Cordelia said excusing herself. "The thought of knowing that a witch or warlock got hurt just… triggers something in me."

"Well, then you know how Kyle felt a while ago. He can't control it just yet." Zoe said while holding Kyle. The blonde boy looked terrified, almost like a kicked puppy. "But you can…"

"I'm really sorry Zoe."

"It's not me who you should apologize to." Zoe said while looking at Kyle.

Cordelia sighed. "And I'm sorry Kyle."

The young butler just looked at her; the scared look in his face still remaining. Zoe just walked the other way with him before leaving the room. "I almost forgot, the newbies are still waiting for their room assignment."

"I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

**Author's note:** **First of all, thanks for taking the time to read this first chapter. I've been wanting to write an AHS fic for a while but never got into doing it mostly because I had a hard time coming with proper characterization but in the end here's my first try and I really hope it was of your liking. This fic is supposed to take place post-finale of Coven and will focus on Cordelia for the most part but will also spotlight Zoe, Queenie and Kyle as well as slight focus on the two original characters I added to the story (which for the most will be 13 chapters long). Also fun fact, each chapter will be named after a Stevie Nicks song just for the fun of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**For the lack of an awesome opening sequence, here is the main cast for this fic as well as the actor who's supposed to portray them (at least in my mind):**

**- Cordelia Goode ; Sarah Paulson**

**- Zoe Benson ; Taissa Farmiga**

**- Queenie ; Gabourey Sidibe**

**- Kyle Spencer ; Evan Peters**

**- Misty Day ; Lily Rabe**

**- Sara Bouchard ; Lizzie Brocheré**

**- Gabriel Halliwell ; Kenton Duty**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

_Vocatus defunctorum_, or call of the dead, was one of the harder spells on the books but the same applied to all magic involved with those on the realm of the deceased. Trying this kind of magic was always a big deal and certain precautions had to be made.

A circle of salt and five lit candles surrounded Cordelia in an attempt to protect herself from any harm. She quickly closed her eyes and proceded to chant the words on the book's pages. If anything, her early stay at Robichaux helped her perfect her latin, and considering most of the harder and older spells required a perfect pronunciation it was a skill she quickly learned to appreciated.

As she began chanting the spell she deeply concentrated on the spirit she wanted to contact, Misty Day. It a regular happening that during spells of such high level of complexity irregular things began happening, for instance the lights began flickering wildly and most of the ornaments on her nightstand began trembling. This where signs that the spell was working.

She continued chanting the spell; she tried her best to visualize Misty's bright eyes, her wild, golden hair and her peculiar bohemian style. It took a couple repeats and every once of her patience but in the end Cordelia finally caught something.

It could have possibly been her imagination but for an instance of a second she managed to catch a glimpse of the swamp witch. While the spell's purpose was to summon the spirit as a whole, Cordelia's small success gave her all the answers she needed; Misty's soul was still there somewhere and she was suffering.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm finally here, let alone sharing a room with someone like me!" Sara said enthusiastically while unpacking. "Mrs. Goode even said you where part of some council."

"Well she ain't lying, I am really part of the council." Queenie said proudly while helping with Sara's stuff. "I'll admit it's kind of a big deal but I just pretend it isn't just to appear cool about it."

Sara smiled widely. "That's so awesome!"

"So roomie, I assume Cordelia told you the rules, right?" The human voodoo doll asked; Sara nodded. "Cause I want to lay some ground rules of my own if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'm open to anything. I'm pretty flexible."

"Alright, so right off the bat, what's your power? Or powers, some witches have more than one." Queenie asked. "My previous roommate's ability always got the best her and sometimes sleeping was near impossible with her. Nice girl, annoying as hell ability."

"Um… well I'm not really sure the exact term for it. I just have one ability though." Sara said in doubt. "Still, it requires a lot of concentration to pull off. I doubt it will be much of a problem if any at all."

"Alright, cool. That'll actually save us a lot of time." She said while arranging Sara's clothes in the closet. "Closet space will be divided half-and-half just to avoid arguments, with that I mean keep your junk anyway you want it as long as it's in your side of the closet. Believe me, the other two girls that lived here with us before y'all new witches arrived had more fights over closet space problems than I could care to remember."

"Sure, parfait. Any other rules, mon amie?" Sara asked.

"Whoa, hold up. You're one of those French speaking New Orleanians?" Queenie asked; Sara nodded.

"Oh désolé, sometimes the French kind of comes out of me unwillingly." She said slightly embarrassed. "It's a habit."

"Right. Well, just try to keep it all English while we talk. I never got around with learning other languages." Queenie replied. "Sorry if makes me sound ignorant but I make up for it in other aspects."

"De rien, I'll try my best." Sara said while Queenie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, oops. Starting now, sorry."

* * *

Kyle sat on Zoe's bed while the young witch tended his bruises. While he didn't actually felt pain from them, Zoe still felt the need to care for him. "It was probably just an impulse, Cordelia would never attack anybody."

Kyle grunted; he was still slightly altered from the shock of being telekinetically strangled. "She's scary when angry."

"Well she's the Supreme, her power alone is scary." Zoe exclaimed while rubbing an alcohol-covered cotton on one of Kyle's chest bruises. "And to be fair, you're also quite scary when angry."

Kyle looked at her confused. Zoe found amusement on Kyle's expressions, while Fiona said she intended for him to be the coven's watchdog, the only canine like behavior he possessed was that of his facial expressions. It was cute, to say the least.

"You find me scary?" Kyle asked innocently. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of me?"

Zoe smirked a bit. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm not scared of you Kyle, I know you'd never hurt me." She then kissed his forehead; the undead boy gave out a half smile. "Now button up, we both need to get some sleep."

"Still, I've hurt you before." Kyle said quietly while buttoning his shirt. "I could have killed you."

"What do you mean?"

"During the Seven Wonders. I wasn't doing it on purpose but still…" Kyle replied, almost too ashamed to look back at Zoe.

"Oh, you mean during the Concilium test…" Flashbacks of Kyle choking her while under Madison's control came to her mind. "It wasn't your fault."

"I still don't understand why we can't share the room like we did before." Kyle asked while adjusting his shirt. "I don't want to share you with anyone else again."

"Madison's not longer here, you don't have to worry about that anymore." The young witch replied, something in her voice made Kyle feel better.

"You promise?" He asked, innocence filling his eyes.

"I do." She smiled, which made him smile back at her. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Sure." He answered. As both of them walked towards the door, they got startled by having said door open right in front of them.

"Um…" A boy roughly the same age and height as Zoe, wearing a pair of black slim fit jeans, a white loose v-neck shirt and a dark leather jacket with a couple silver studs decorating its shoulder blades, looked at them both. "Is any of you two Zoe?"

Zoe herself took a second to realize what was happening. "Oh, you must be Gabriel. I didn't expect you to arrive here so soon."

"Well, it's actually already dark outside so I kinda figured it was okay to drop by." He said sharply. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. We where just about to leave the room, actually." She answered; she remembered what happened with Kyle and the other boy earlier, she didn't want her new roommate to trigger Kyle's berserker rage.

"Zoe, who is this person?" Kyle asked while the young witch started to get nervous. Gabriel just eyed the butler in an analyzing fashion.

"Leaving? Why would you?" He asked, his tone starting to sound a bit annoyed. "I don't get it, Ms. Goode said we would be sharing-"

"Could you give us a minute? I'll be right back." Zoe said quickly, interrupting the blonde boy. She dragged Kyle out of the room even though the young butler now seemed hesitant on leaving.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked once again, his sights turned towards the opened bedroom door.

"He's… just a lost student. You know how big this place can be for new people." She lied, she knew telling him the truth would just make things take a turn for the worse. "Just got to your room Kyle, we'll talk in the morning."

The undead boy stared at her for a moment. "You made me a promise." Kyle began. "Please keep it, because I know I will."

Zoe really felt the need to reassure her undead boyfriend that any suspicion he could have wasn't true but before she could say anything he walked away into the hall. She sighed.

She knew she could have used her powers to ease his mind but Zoe knew that, while more convenient, it wasn't fair for Kyle. Ever since controlling him on the Concilium task Zoe bowed to never use her powers on Kyle. She slowly walked back to her room.

"I'm sorry about that, Gabriel." She said while entering the room and closing the door right behind her.

The blonde warlock had already begun unpacking. "Sure, whatever."

"So…" Zoe began, she wanted to state a couple of roommate rules but wanted to do so the most appropriate way possible. "Um… do you mind if we stated a couple of rules?"

"Yeah, sure." He said apathetically. "By the way, do you use much of the closet's space? I think I might have over packed but I would hate to send any of this clothes back home."

"Um, sure use all the space you need as long as you leave me with something." Zoe answered. "As for the rules though…"

"Oh, right. Shoot them at me, I'll tell you if I'm down with them." He said while starting to load off his clothes on the closet.

"Right. Well, first off, just to be clear no funny business. We're the only boy-girl room in the house but that doesn't mean we can do anything inappropriate." Zoe said to which Gabriel quickly turned to her with an insulted expression.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm no whore." He said in an angered tone. "Besides, you wish I would be screwing you. Well, though luck bitch, not in this lifetime."

"Whoa, rude much?" Zoe looked at the boy wide-eyed. The sudden aggression shocked her; it was as if Madison talked through him. "Besides, I didn't mean it that way!" Zoe exclaimed nervously.

"Pfft, yeah right. Save the patronizing shit for someone who'll fall for it." Gabriel snapped back at her. "And FYI, I'm gay so all the touching you'll ever get from me will be just in case I need to slap some sense into you in case you get all insolent with me again."

Gabriel's insults where not helping him get in Zoe's good side, as a matter of fact she knew she was starting to get more than pissed at his attitude. "Hey, I'm sorry but there's no need to go all offensive on me. We're both part of the same kind, we're supposed to stand up for each other."

"Honey, please don't ever say that again. You wanna know why I'm sure we're not the same kind?" He asked rhetorically, Zoe didn't even bother with thinking of an answer. "Because not one person who's of "my kind" would wear half of the crap you have there hanging on the closet."

"You little shit…" Without even bothering to point her hand at him, Zoe flicked her index finger. Gabriel, in response, was sent flying from where he was standing until finally crashed with one of the room's walls. If Fiona had thought her anything from her time as the coven's Supreme it was the effortless, yet intensely effective, use of telepathy.

"Take that as a warning. I'm capable of keeping up with people like you well enough but even I have a limit." Zoe said dryly as Gabriel, still on the floor, looked at her in anger.

As Zoe walked away she began feeling an odd sensation. Her feet where starting to fell numb yet she could still move them. It took her a couple of steps to realize each step she gave took her more effort than the previous one. It took a glance at her feet to realize the cause, they where frozen.

She quickly turned towards Gabriel. He had a spiteful grin on his face. "Surprise, bitch. You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve. And bit of advise, I would take my shoes off if I where you. I've heard some pretty nasty things happen when flesh stays in contact with ice for too long."

Zoe did as he said, her feet felt an extreme pain as they got out of the frozen shoes, but once out, they began thawing off. "How did you-?"

"Cryokinesis." He said while getting up again. "Be nice or next time I'll aim for the inside of your head."

* * *

Everything was black. She found herself on that dark void she would normally dream of every time she slept. Ever since she became the coven's Supreme, Cordelia just recalled seeing that pitch-black place in her dreams.

She knew she was dreaming. For some reason she had learned to differentiate between reality and fantasy a lot better now. Maybe it was because of all the visions her second sight sent her. If anything she was grateful about knowing what was a dream and what was reality but it still perplexed her that her dream realm had turned to said place.

The darkness continued to prevail, unmoving and silent. Many books treated dreams as messages from the netherworld. Some even said they predicted the future events that a person was going to presence. Could the darkness symbolize anything? Maybe the books where all wrong; maybe a Supreme was so powerful that dreaming became irrelevant to her?

As she continued having said thought, she noticed a single light beam gleaming from a certain point in the darkness. It was miniscule, almost unnoticeable yet it was bright enough to light up the whole place. Intrigued, Cordelia walked towards the beam of light.

At first the distance didn't seem to change but that didn't discourage her. After a while progress began to show, the light was getting closer. It took her a few more steps to realize the bright white light wasn't all white at all. Once close enough to realize it, Cordelia noticed the light served as a peephole to another place. She wasted no time and quickly placed her eye on the small hole. On the other side she noticed a bunch of metal tables along with many empty stools.

It took her a couple of looking to finally notice the only person in the room. There she was, her wild blonde hair and her signature styled clothes, while she could only see her backside she was certain it was her; it could be no one but Misty. Cordelia could hear her sobbing, she had never heard her crying before but she was certain she didn't like the sound of it.

"_Please, don't make me do it._" She said, the despair in her voice destroyed Cordelia. "_Please_!"

She couldn't understand what she was being forced to do or who was making her do it. A loud scream followed, as her arms started moving, hearing her suffer so much was pure torture.

"_Misty_!" Cordelia said in hopes of catching the girl's attention. "_Misty it's me!_"

Misty's arms moved again. "_Please, don't make me do it. Please!_"

Her moves appeared to be the same as they had been the last time she said the exact same thing. It took Cordelia a while to realize what was happening. Misty had died during the Descensum test, or at least that's what it appeared to have happened. What Cordelia was seeing wasn't just a dream, it was a vision of Misty's personal hell.

There was probably a lot more going on but it being another person's hell it was impossible to tell what was going on within Misty's soul. This was likely an aftereffect from the spell she casted earlier. This was probably the only way she could actually witness Misty's cry for help

Before she noticed, the view provided by the small hole got obstructed by a grim looking red eye that looked straight into Cordelia's. The sudden apparition startled her.

"_You witches sure are a nosy bunch_." A deep, ethereal voice said in a thick accent. "_You should stay out of hell's path while you still can missy. Curiosity will only get yo' ass trapped down here as well_."

"_Who are you_?" Cordelia asked nervously. "_Why are you doing this to her_?"

"_She did this to herself_." The deep voice answered back. "_Besides, time moves differently in hell. To her it's always like the first time._"

"_But she's innocent! She's not supposed to be there_!"

"_No more questions_." The voice said, now with an echo following it. "_Time's up for you_."

A scream and crashing sound boomed as Cordelia violently woke up from her slumber. She breathed heavily, she looked to her surroundings to notice the entire bedroom's windows as well as her vanity's mirror where all shattered. It had probably been her powers reacting to her dream.

"She's alive." She said quietly to herself. "I've got to find a way to bring her back."

* * *

**Author's note: First of all, thanks to everyone who has read, favorite and reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot. This chapter kind of served as a set up as well as to introduce the characters a little bit better. I'll dive a bit deeper into Sara in next chapter but this one was almost all about Gabriel in terms of new character introductions, I know he kind of seems like a Madison rip-off but I assure you that won't be the case. As far as Cordelia goes, she'll be the story's protagonist so we'll be seeing a lot more of her, as far as Misty goes, she'll probably pop-up more ofter as well in the following chapters. **

**Once again, thanks for everything and feel free to continue supporting this story, reviews are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sara

The pyrokinesis course had to be suspended for the day due to the small accident that occurred when one of the girls accidentally lit up another's girl chair on fire. Cordelia was going to use the Sight to determine if it had indeed been an accident but no one other than the girl and the Supreme would really know for sure. While unfortunate, Queenie took the extra free time to slack off in her room.

If she remembered correctly, Sara was supposed to be taking her Divination class at that same time so she would have the room to herself. Much to her delight, that was exactly what happened so she quickly dropped herself into her own bed and took a bit of time to read one of the books she had kept from her time working at Marie Laveau's salon.

There was so much witchcraft could do but her slight dive into the world of voodoo magic really opened her eyes. While most of that branch of magic consisted on more rudimentary processes and less fashionable methods, voodoo had it's perks. The few things witchcraft couldn't do, voodoo could. Knowing two very different types of magic was like knowing another language, it was complicated but once mastered it came in handy more often than not.

Queenie wasn't really sure if it was considered cheating but one of the reasons she was able to get past the Descensum test so easily, other than due to the fact that she had tested it before, was because of some advise given to her in the book. The key to mastering Descensum was to know beforehand that everything shown in each person's personal hell was just an illusion, a life-like and very realistic illusion at that but still an illusion.

The only reason as to why she got caught off guard by Papa Legba on her first visit to hell was due to the fact that hell seems as realistic and maybe even more than how the book made it out to be. It took a lot more willpower to realize it was all an illusion but in the end it was well worth it. There where cases where the illusion would be just too powerful to confront and the witch attempting the task would fail.

While she didn't consider it as a possibility being that all the contenders on the Seven Wonders trails, well other than Madison who in Queenie's eyes was and would always be just another basic bitch, where strong enough to get past it. Sadly that wasn't the case.

A part of her felt responsible for Misty's death. Sure, the girl was a loon and reeked of humidity and swamp water but she was still an innocent witch who had done more good than wrong. And the beating she gave Madison a couple days prior to the Seven Wonders was award worthy. It was a shame she had to suffer the demise she went through and the thought that it could have been avoided if she shared her information with both her and Zoe was just as devastating.

While she didn't have Nan's gift of clairvoyance, Queenie was able to tell just be her body language that Misty's death had struck a chord on Delia. She wasn't sure exactly what but from her brief stay at Robichaux with the swamp witch, the human voodoo doll noticed Cordelia and Misty being way too friendly with each other. Wherever Cordelia went, Misty followed. Madison had even began mocking them every now and then by calling them lesbians just to annoy them but neither really seemed to care but who could blame then, no one really cared for what Madison had to say anyways.

Regardless of anything, it was still sad so much lives where loss just for the sake of finding a new Supreme. Queenie looked at the framed picture of Nan in her bedside table. It was a shame she had to die, she had always been the nice one out of all the girls in the house. You could argue that Zoe was the nice one as well but more often than not she was just plain stupid and acted out of gut. Nan on the other hand was a lot more precise and patient, if neither her nor Cordelia hadn't been able to become Supreme, Nan would had been Queenie's pick by a landslide.

She hadn't even know how she died; the day she arrived at her funeral everyone seemed completely oblivious by the fact that she had died and when she asked Fiona for an explanation she just said she slipped in the tub. At least to Queenie that explanation was just a bunch of horse crap, while Nan was a bit aloof at times there was no way she could have died due to a silly mistake, but then again life didn't always went the way one plans it.

"Who is she?"

"Whoa!" Queenie jumped a slight bit by the surprise of hearing someone else in the room with her. "You almost scared me to death you crazy bitch! Don't you knock?"

Sara just smiled at Queenie's surprise. "Oopsie." She then sat on Queenie's bed next to her. "So? Who is she?"

"Why do you care?" The human voodoo doll asked, still angered by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Well we're roommates, aren't we supposed to be like super close?" She asked innocently, her big eyes piercing Queenie.

"Um… I think we're already closer than what I would personally like to." She answered, moving slowly away from the small girl.

"Oh come on, I don't even know your last name!" Sara insisted as Queenie just grunted at the girl's persistence.

"Girl, no one in this house knows my last name. Telling you would make no difference." She said while putting her voodoo book away.

"Alright, if you won't tell me…" Sara began as she walked towards Queenie's nightstand. She then ran her hand above the framed picture while closing her eyes, she was apparently using what she learned at her Divination class. "Oh… I'm sorry. If it makes any difference, at least she's in a better pla-"

"Okay look Frenchie, there's this thing called personal space that we talked about when stating the ground rules!" Queenie said loudly. "If you ever break that rule again I'll go all human voodoo doll on your ass."

"I can help you talk to her if you want." Sara said while still looking at Nan's picture, completely ignoring Queenie's outburst. "I'm sure closure would help ease your soul."

The other witch just looked at her with an estranged look. "Have you lost your mind or are you just mocking me?"

"No, seriously. I can help, that's like my main ability!" The French-speaking witch said. "I really don't know if it has a proper name but I can like, channel the dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Queenie asked, still suspicious of Sara's argument.

"Here let me show you." She said while dragging Queenie to sit on the floor. As both witches sat, Sara crossed her legs in a lotus position. "Can you tell me her name?"

"Uh…" Queenie wasn't sure what exactly was going on but in the end she realized it didn't hurt to give it a try. "Nan, her name was Nan."

"Alright, be right back in a couple minutes." She said before closing her eyes.

Queenie couldn't really understand what was going on or whatever all that channeling shenanigans where supposed to be but it looked like Sara was taking everything so seriously it didn't even seem appropriate to ask if she knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, still with her eyes closed and in lotus position, Sara appeared to inhale something, a loud gasp confirmed this. The sound alone was strong enough to show something was going on but it wasn't until she opened her eyes that things got weird.

Her previously bright eyes where now maroon, that particular shade seemed oddly familiar. She then looked at her own hands for a while before turning to Queenie with a surprised look, one that was filled with glee.

"Oh my God! Queenie you're alive!" She screamed in excitement. The human voodoo doll stared at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Madison was so sure you where dead but I knew she wasn't!" She continued. "Wait till I tell her I was right!"

"Um… once again, what the hell?" Queenie asked perplexed at the whole situation.

"Come on silly, it's as if you didn't even recognize me!" She replied. "It's me, Nan!"

Queenie wasn't sure how to react at the whole situation. Part of her wanted to slap Sara right across the face in case she was just mocking her but another part of her did felt this was actually genuine. "Prove it."

"Prove what?" She asked obliviously.

"Prove that you're Nan, that is unless you want me to smack you into a pulp right this second." Queenie said in a serious tone. "Go on."

"Uh… well we've been roommate like forever." She answered sheepishly; Queenie remained unimpressed at the comment.

"Sorry but that's not enough, try harder." The voodoo witch replied while Sara or "Nan" kept looking a bit worried.

"Um… you hate country music and fried chicken?" She said doubtfully as Queenie remained silent staring at her.

"While true that's not enough for me. Tell me something only Nan would know." Queenie demanded. "Anything."

"Oh I know!" She said excited, apparently remembering an important fact. "There was this one time when we first met the smelly racist lady who then became the maid and she smacked you in the head with a candlestick!"

"Well that's actually true..." Queenie said while Sara or "Nan" whomever she was talking to, looked extremely excited.

"There was also another time when you stabbed yourself with a fork but actually stabbed Madison while we where eating dinner." She replied while Queenie nodded. "And according to Fiona a man-bull did something to you while-"

"Okay, no need to remember that. You're Nan alright." Queenie interrupted quickly as Sara's body continued smiling. "Wow, I can't believe it's actually you."

"Well, not completely. Want to know how I know it's not actually me?" She asked while Queenie nodded. "Because this body's not as sexy as my real one."

Both girls laughed at the comment, if there was any doubt left on her mind, Queenie now was sure it was actually Nan. She always had such a high self-image and self-esteem that was to be admired.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how did you died?" Queenie asked. "Fiona said this whole speech about you falling in the tub but I never trusted that bitch one bit."

"Ugh, don't even remind me." She replied back. "Both her and the turban lady drowned me on the bathtub. They where probably just jealous I was probably the next Supreme."

"Wait, who's the turba-" It took her a couple of seconds to realize whom she was talking about. "Marie Laveau. Well if it makes you feel any better, both of those bitches are dead now."

Sara's body gave out a surprised look. "Seriously? Who's the new Supreme then?"

"Cordelia. Would have never guessed she had it in her but she did." Queenie replied. "I'm at least glad it wasn't Madison."

"You can say that again." She replied back. "I'm sure she'll make a nice Supre-" Before she could finish, Sara's body violently exhaled and before Queenie could fully notice, her eyes where back to normal again.

"Whoa, are you alright?"

Sara turned her sights at her while still catching her breath and that's when Queenie realized it was not Nan whom she was talking with anymore. "Sacre bleu… that was hard…"

"What was that all about? I mean, it worked and all but still… that's your power?" Queenie asked amazed. "You're like a spirit hotline."

"Yeah, basically." Sara replied, not huffing anymore. "So where you able to talk with Nan?"

"I was." Queenie answered, Sara then gave out a tired smile, as crazy as she might have appeared she was just another kind soul and unlike the previous ones she had met before, Queenie was sure she was going to do her best to keep her from loosing herself. "Thank you."

Sara just continued smiling at her. "No problem, glad I could help roomie."

* * *

Cleaning the whole academy was probably the most difficult task there was to do but as tiring as it might have seemed, Kyle didn't really complained. Besides it served as an excuse to go into Zoe's room and talk to her.

After tending the kitchen and at least a dozen of the rooms at the academy, Kyle left Zoe's room for last. It was still afternoon and there where quite a couple of classes still going on but Kyle continued regardless. Hopefully she was there waiting for him.

Much to his dismay what he found on Zoe's room wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. Zoe's side of the room was empty while the same guy that ran into them the other day was now occupying the other bed, which used to be vacant; he was once again wearing a pair of dark skin-tight jeans and another V-neck shirt, this time grey and white.

Kyle wasn't interested anymore but since he entered the room he continued fulfilling his duties. As he walked towards the closet to get rid of any of the clothes that needed washing, he noticed the blonde warlock looking at him in a rather entranced way.

"Do you need anything?" The young butler asked, giving the other boy a dirty look. The blonde just shook his head. "Alright, I'll just finish cleaning and leave. Don't mind me."

"Wait!" Gabriel exclaimed, catching Kyle off guard.

"Yes?" The undead boy asked, looking at the blonde boy. "What is it?"

"I, uh…" He began while Kyle didn't hesitate to show his impatience. "Well I had my first Concilium class today and I kind of blew it so I was wondering if you could, like… help me a bit?"

Kyle sighed, last time he got involved with anything magic related he ended up slammed against a wall. Still, he swore to help and protect the coven and helping one of it's members could probably help him return to Cordelia's good side again.

"I suppose… what do you need?" Kyle asked reluctantly.

Gabriel on the other hand looked pleased, a hit of excitement visible in his eyes. "Well, not much, I just need to control someone mentally to walk a certain distance."

"Okay, I can do that." Kyle replied while Gabriel's lips turned into a grin.

"Alright, cool. I promise I'll make this quick." He then prepared himself, while Concilium wasn't one of the hardest abilities to pull off; it took a lot of concentration from the caster's part.

After a couple minutes, Kyle began feeling Gabriel's mind taking over. One of the key parts of Concilium was to let the caster take control of the target's body and he figured that letting him in would be easier than fighting against him.

Once Gabriel took over completely Kyle began walking towards him. It was odd to be controlled by someone else; it was as if his consciousness was still alive yet his will had disappeared.

As he approached the young warlock, Kyle stopped just in front of him. Both stared at each other for a while, Kyle himself was waiting for Gabriel to finish whatever he was waiting for. Much to his surprise, he still felt Gabriel's influence over his mind.

"Um… you did pretty good but what are you waiting for?" Kyle asked a bit nervously as the other blonde couldn't hide a sly smile.

"You're the butler right?" Gabriel asked, completely ignoring Kyle's question. The undead boy just nodded. "I don't usually get down with the help but for you I'll make an exception."

"What are you talking abo-" Before he could continue, Kyle's lips shut close against his will. Gabriel's influence was still strong over his mind.

"Don't speak, you'll ruin it." He said as Kyle struggled to get the slightest bit of control back. "Now, pucker up. We're gonna have some fun." Kyle noticed the doorknob quickly changing into a dark shade of blue and in a matter of seconds it was completely frozen solid.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zoe asked as Cordelia laid on the ground. "I know you've done it before but still, it's pretty dangerous."

"I'm more than certain, it's the only way I'll probably get some insight on Misty's whereabouts." The headmistress replied. "If I take more than an hour use Concilium to wake me up."

"A-alright." Zoe replied nervously. "What if it doesn't work? We can't loose our Supreme right now…"

"Don't worry Zoe, I promise it will all work out. Besides, I wouldn't even consider doing this if I wasn't more than certain about my safety." Cordelia told the young witch. "I'd never risk the future of the coven, no matter the reason."

"Okay, I believe you." Zoe said as she took her cellphone to check the time. "Have a safe trip."

The new Supreme smiled at her before chanting the Descensum spell. As she did, she felt how her own sprit separated from he physical body. The whole process was completely nerve wrecking but that was only the beginning.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself on Miss Robichaux's living room just like last time she entered hell, the only difference was that Fiona was no longer anywhere to be seen. Rather than her, she saw Myrtle sitting right besides her on the love seat. In front of them laid Zoe, Queenie, Madison and Misty.

"_Oh god no…_" She stuttered as she realized her personal hell had changed. "_No, no, no, no!_"

Fiona's death more than likely served, as a closure towards her fear of impressing and pleasing her mother and on its place remained the moment that had gotten her to travel to hell once again. Misty's death.

Queenie woke up, quickly followed by Madison and then Zoe. Once again just Misty remained on the floor. Cordelia quickly ran towards the girl's body lying on the ground. "_Misty! Please wake up!_"

"_Cordelia, dear. Leave the poor girl alone; if she doesn't come back on her own we might as well just declare her dead._" Myrtle said while Cordelia desperately tried to get Misty to react.

"_You don't understand! She'll die if we don't do anything!_" Cordelia said loudly.

"_Well wasn't that the huge deal about this stupid tests anyways_?" Madison replied. "_If Janis Joplin isn't strong enough to bring herself back she's dead, simple as that_."

"_How can you two say that? She brought both of you back from the dead!_" Cordelia yelled. "_She doesn't deserve this!"_

Suddenly Misty's lips began loosing color and her fair skin began turning gray. In a matter of seconds cracks began to appear all over her skin.

"_This can't be happening, someone do something!_" Cordelia screamed, as the cracks grew wider. "_Please!_"

Before anyone could do anything, Misty's skin began crumbling into ashes. Her once beautiful face no longer to be seen and in it's place just the head of her skeleton rested, which was the case for the rest of her body. Cordelia screamed in sorrow at the grim visage.

Later, even the bones disintegrated into ashes leaving nothing but Misty's clothes left, all which where completely covered by the ashes of the swamp witch. Cordelia, who wasn't able to witness the scene with her own eyes before, was now in tears.

"_I told you girlie, hell is no place for someone like you._" Cordelia, tears still falling down her eyes, quickly turned up to witness a tall, ghastly looking man with a top hat and deadlocks staring at her with a pair of red eyes much as the ones she saw on her dream. "_This is my last warning, keep yourself out of hell or you'll end up stuck in here forever_."

As she woke up, Cordelia breathed heavily as Zoe looked at her preoccupied.

"Oh my god, are you alright? You looked terrified." The younger witch exclaimed as the headmistress tried her best to regain composure.

"I…" Cordelia began; she still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. "I found nothing."

"How bad was it?" Zoe asked, curious at whatever could have frightened the Supreme so much. "Was it Fiona?"

"No." She replied. "But I'm sure that what I saw there will accompany me in my nightmares for the rest of eternity."

* * *

**Author's notes: First off, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. Huge thanks to everyone who continued hanging on to this story! I do hope it was worth the wait as I myself think it was an eventful chapter. The next few ones will be just as eventful (I hope) and will reintroduce a couple familiar faces, which I'm sure some of you will appreciate.**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Whole Lotta Trouble

The phone in her office rang; as soon as she heard the sound, Cordelia quickly picked up. Initially, she hoped it was just another future student looking for some information regarding the school but much to her dismay it was someone completely unwanted.

"Hello, Miss Robichaux's Academy?" The voice asked.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" The headmistress asked.

"Could you please get me Cordelia Foxx on the phone?" The caller asked once more. "It's of urgent matters."

"This is her speaking. It's Goode by the way, Cordelia Goode." The Supreme said correcting the caller. "Who's this?"

"It's Geoffrey Phillips, Madison Montgomery's agent." The man said as Cordelia, while not delighted, continued listening as Madison's whereabouts where something she had been wondering about for quite a while. "We're just calling to check up on her. We haven't received any calls nor text messages from Miss Montgomery lately and we're hoping we're able to clarify that she's fine."

Cordelia froze; she was almost certain that the young starlet had left the house right after failing the Divination test, how could they not know? "Uh… Madison's not currently residing with us at Robichaux any more. She's been gone for quite a while now to be honest. I figured you would know more about her than us."

A long pause followed. "Miss Montgomery's care and education were matters you told us were going to be part of your responsibilities right before we left her at your care after the strobe light… incident, Ms. Goode."

"I'm aware of that." Cordelia answered while trying to figure out how to get out of said situation. "But she left the school almost a month ago. Once a student decides to leave Miss Robichaux she's technically not longer under my care."

There was another pause; Cordelia herself was quite alarmed at the whole situation. "Ms. Goode, you where left with the responsibility of taking care of one of the agency's most valued assets. If Miss Montgomery's whereabouts aren't cleared out in the course of this week you'll be facing a serious lawsuit." The agent replied in a monotone voice.

"You can't be serious!" Cordelia said loudly. "I agreed to take care of Madison just as I did with the rest of my students here but she left, she's no longer part of the student body of this school."

"We're just giving you a warning." He replied back. "This lawsuit could jeopardize the future of your school so we advice you to act quickly."

Before Cordelia could say anything else the other side of the line hung up. Cordelia sighed, as if the whole Misty ordeal wasn't enough she now had to look for a missing witch, and a mean one at that.

* * *

"Gabriel?" Zoe asked while rummaging through her closet. "Have you seen my stockings?"

"The black ones?" The young warlock asked while laying in his bed and texting someone, Zoe nodded. "Nope, sorry."

"Ugh, bummer. I'll have to ask Kyle then, I just hope he didn't loose them or got them mixed up with another girl's." Zoe said while closing the closet doors. "He's been cleaning our room right?"

"Yeah, he's been here alright. By the way, is he hot or what?" Gabriel asked rhetorically with a devilish smile on his face. "I mean I know he's the butler and all, but hot damn."

Zoe looked at him estranged. "Um… yeah he is, and believe me when I say I'm telling you this in the most constructive way possible but I don't think he's into that kind of stuff."

"You mean like sex?" Gabriel asked, almost in disbelief.

"Boys actually." Zoe said matter-of-factly. "I mean, I'm all up for equal right for every one but I'm telling you this as someone who knows about that."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, kiddo."

"No, I'm serious!" Zoe exclaimed. "Look, I'll tell you something but only if you promise to keep it a secret."

Gabriel looked at her before placing down his phone. "Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Okay, so I've not told any of the other girls or guys about this just to keep things from going wild but…" While her relationship with her roommate wasn't the best Zoe hoped they could leave their sour first meeting behind and actually start on the right foot for once. "Kyle's my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Gabriel said while looking downwards with an embarrassed looking expression. "Well that's, um… nice I guess?"

"Yeah, it kind of is." Zoe said before an awkward pause between both of them. "But I do agree with you, he's kind of dreamy."

"Yeah, totally…" Gabriel replied back at the young witch.

"Well now that we're doing this whole confessing thing, I might as well tell you that I'm sorry about what happened at the beginning of the week between us." Zoe said while Gabriel looked at her surprised. "I gave it some thought and I'll admit that the remarks I said could have came across as rude."

"Oh well, thanks…" Gabriel answered back. While he tried to avoid eye contact with her, he could sense the honesty of her words. "I guess I'm sorry for freezing your feet."

"No worries. I have a deal for you, how would you like for us to start from scratch?" Zoe asked. "Leave all the bad stuff behind and pretend as if nothing happened?"

Gabriel finally gave in and looked into Zoe; while he could hold a grudge for eternity, having the other side make peace with him first was his weak spot. "I would like that, yes."

"Alright, that's the spirit." Zoe smiled once again. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I knew the whole cold, bitchy exterior was just a façade for an actually nice guy who resided deep inside."

It was now Gabriel that was smiling. "Well, it might have been. I mean, I can get pretty ruthless if the situation demands it but… well I guess your said the rest yourself."

"This is kind of nice actually." Zoe said while both of them sat on Gabriel's bed. "My relationship with my last roommate wasn't the best. I'm glad this one is at least starting to look a lot brighter."

"Yeah, let hope it stays that way." Gabriel replied.

"Yeah." Zoe exclaimed before pausing. "Well I need to go. I enrolled the Herbology course and it's starting in a few minutes. Are you in that class as well?"

"Oh no." Gabriel answered almost immediately. "I'm not good with plants. I mean my power consists of freezing things, I doubt I'd be any good trying to harvest anything."

"Well you'd be surprised." Zoe said enthusiastically. "One never knows what their capable of until they try it. Still if you're not interested I'm not forcing you to go."

Gabriel just nodded while giving a shy smile. Zoe just smiled back before leaving the room. As soon as shut the door Gabriel dropped the whole happy act and let himself fall on his bed before pressing his palms against his eyes.

"Damn it." He said quietly to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

Being the butler required Kyle to explore and inspect most of the rooms on the academy but after almost a month of residing there and even sleeping in that room, the attic was still the creepiest one of them all.

It was filled with shelves of life like dolls and dozens of porcelain dishware. The worst part was the fact that the first time he arrived to said room; there was an actual, living baby in the room as well. The way said infant had arrived to the room had been a mystery to him but to top it all, Kyle wasn't the only one living in the attic.

Ever since murdering Madison, Kyle had an unusual kind of company following him almost everywhere. At first, the apparition of said character spooked him and it sure took him a while to get used to it but once settled, Kyle accepted the fact that Spaulding, as he called himself, was someone he would have to live with for the rest of his days.

Spaulding was odd, to keep it mildly. His vast knowledge of the house sure came in handy on Kyle's duties as the new butler but his obsession with dolls and figurines as well as his… strange customs where rather unsettling.

First off, he claimed that the baby that used to reside in the attic was his "living doll". Kyle of course didn't accept that and offered him a deal, they would return the baby to the outside world where she belonged and in exchange Kyle would be Spaulding's new doll and team party partner. While hesitant at first, the idea of having a male doll intrigued the old butler and he accepted.

Ever since then, every day at exactly three o'clock in the afternoon, Kyle would go to the attic and dress himself in an old, dusty sailor suit that Spaulding kept in one of the chests of the room and accompanied Spaulding, who always changed into a nightgown and a bonnet, and had a bizarre tea party with him and his dolls.

Right now, it was that time of the day. To say he felt stupid wasn't even starting to express how he felt over wearing the sailor suit and hat while drinking tea with a grown man in women wear but he just kept going.

"So Mr. Spencer, how has your day progressed?" Spaulding asked while serving the young butler some more tea.

"Pretty good, I guess." He replied while holding his cup. "Nothing exciting."

"As it is to be expected. Ever since Fiona Goode disappeared things have been lacking some… life in here." Spaulding replied. "Also, if you don't mind me saying, you look just exquisite in that outfit."

Kyle just gave out an uncomfortable smile at the butler's comment. "Thanks."

"Still, your hair doesn't seem to go with the hat… let me give it a combing just to get it all right." Spaulding said as he got up and walked towards a drawer to grab a hairbrush. "You're not to blame, though. Not everyone was blessed with a head of hair as fine as mine."

Kyle looked at the older man's long, stringy hair and just took a deep breath. As Spaulding approached him, he took off his hat and just left the doll enthusiast brush his hair. As creepy and disturbing as the whole situation was, Kyle felt a strange relaxing sensation over the hair brushing. While Spaulding was unsettling, he did take exceptional care of his "living doll".

"Oh Kyle, I don't know what those wretched girls make you do but I promise you that your hair will always be on prime conditions as long as I'm here to care of it." Spaulding said as he continued brushing the younger boy's hair. "Just wait until it grows a little longer and then we'll have some real fun with it. I'll finally get to use some of those bows I've been saving for quite a long time now."

Kyle swallowed hard. "Sure, I'm looking forward to that." He lied while Spaulding brushed. "By the way, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" The man asked.

"Well, first off, do you actually know what happens all over the house?" Kyle asked, before he got any answer he felt the brush yanking at his hair. "Ouch!"

"My bad." The butler said while petting Kyle's golden locks. "But yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you remember what happened to me after I entered Gabriel's room yesterday. For some reason I can't."

Spaulding chuckled at Kyle's question. "Are you being serious? The question answers itself!"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked confused. "I mean, I just remember entering Gabriel's room and that's it. Everything else after that is just blurry."

"Wait." Spaulding said before finally putting Kyle's sailor hat back on. "My, my. Aren't you a charming little sailor boy?" Spaulding said before stroking Kyle's cheek. The older man then took his seat back. "Now, what was it that you where saying?"

"Yesterday. After Gabriel's room." The undead boy said quickly.

"Oh right." Spaulding began. "First off, do you remember that little bimbo, Zoe I think was her name?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Exactly!" Spaulding exclaimed obviously amused.

"Um… I don't think I get it." Kyle said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember you were head over heels for her?" Spaulding asked. "You killed Madison Montgomery over her for god's sake!"

"Uh… I don't really recall that." Kyle answered in all honesty.

"Then who do you like?" Spaulding asked. "Is it by any chance this Gabriel boy?"

Kyle gave it some thought. "Um… he's cute and all but…"

Spaulding laughed at Kyle's confusion. "Can't you listen to yourself right now?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked annoyed. "Besides, if I loved Zoe so much how come I don't remember?"

"Because he did that to you, you fool!" Spaulding replied. "That little cream puff used Concilium to mess with your head to the point of you letting him nail you!"

Kyle looked at Spaulding in disgust. "Are you telling me he mind wiped me and… raped me?"

"That's one way to say it." Spaulding replied before taking a sip of his teacup. Kyle on the other hand looked devastated, how could he not remember something as horrible as that?

"He couldn't have." Kyle began, his voice trembling. "He told me that he loved me…"

"He never said that." Spaulding replied cynically. "Those are the thoughts that he planted on your mind. In reality all he did was place you on your all fours, blindfolded you with one of Zoe's stockings and impaled your ass with his cock while he rode you like a show pony." Spaulding replied, as Kyle looked horrified. "He didn't hesitated to pull your hair while at it, I swear that was the worst part. If I could have done something I would have."

"B-but…" Kyle couldn't even continue. As he heard Spaulding's retelling of the events flashbacks of his mother appeared and filled his mind. Every single time she touched him inappropriately flashed through his mind and to make things worse, he had just been abused again and he couldn't even do anything to defend himself.

* * *

The assignment seemed simple enough; sprout the plant that they planted on the ground until it bloomed. Cordelia had introduced Herbology in a way that made it seem more exciting that how it actually was and that was exactly what made Zoe want to perfect her technique.

Luckily she was not alone, the activity was to be done in pairs and this time it was Sara, Queenie's roommate, who was assigned as her partner. The girl seemed nice and just as enthusiastic as Zoe herself was. She was quite friendly, maybe even a bit too talkative but still overall nice to have around. Queenie always got the nice roommates.

Most girls had already sprouted their plants but for some odd reason neither Sara nor her could make the plant bloom. Oddly, the plant seemed to wilt as time went by. The whole situation as quite depressing but it would take a lot more for any of them to give up.

"Maybe we recited the enchantment wrong?" Sara suggested while Zoe pulled out the book.

"I don't think it's that. I mean, both of us have said it at least twice each and none has worked. There must be something else wrong." Zoe suggested. "Maybe we should ask Cordelia."

"Hmm… are you sure? I mean, we could always try chanting again." Sara said once again. "I wouldn't mind giving it another try."

"I think it would be better to ask for help, that way we can learn from our mistake and try it again later." Zoe said while Sara finally agreed.

Zoe pulled her hand up and the Supreme quickly noticed as she quickly walked towards both girls and their dying plant. Cordelia analyzed the situation briefly.

"Did your girls pronounced the spell correctly?" Cordelia asked.

"See? I told you!" Sara exclaimed.

"We did, four times." Zoe replied. "I think there might be something else affecting the plant."

"Let me take a look." The Supreme said as she ran her hand above the plant in an attempt at using her Divination. She took a while to react.

"So?" Sara asked impatiently. "What did you see?"

"There's something down there." Cordelia answered. "I'm not completely sure what but it feels like something empty, hollow, maybe even dead."

Zoe and Sara looked at each other. "So there's something sucking the life out of our plant down there?"

"Yes, almost like a void." The headmistress replied. "Whatever it is, it's rotting all the life out of this portion of the garden. We'll have to take a deeper look into it before it takes over the whole garden."

* * *

**Author's notes: So this was sort of a filler chapter just developing and explaining some situations. I also apologize for the lack of Misty in this chapter but I promise next one will compensate. Can you guess what's killing the plants in the garden? I feel it might be kind of obvious (specially due to some clues I left along the chapter). Thanks to everyone for the faves, follows and specially the reviews!**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - If Anyone Falls

"_What makes a witch?_" Cordelia's word resonated inside Zoe's head. "_Well, that's a pretty vague question but I'll do my best to answer it. First of all, witches are powerful._"

The frail, pale body that rested on the greenhouse's table was everything but powerful. If anything, it oozed with pity and lament considering the amazing feats it had done while it was alive.

"_Witches are special; so special that each witch developes a unique ability that greatly differs from that of others of their own kind._" Zoe remembered Cordelia say; both her and Queenie now looked in amazement at the corpse in front of them.

Anything that could have been special about said witch was now as lost as the life in the once maroon colored eyes which where now a rotting brown color.

"_Lastly a witch, or at least a real witch, never kills out of pleasure._" Those where some the last words on the speech the new Supreme gave on the first day after the school's reopening weeks ago. "_I hope all of you grow up to be proper witches and warlocks, because the difference between a good witch and a wicked witch is that in the end, one prevails while the other one burns_."

Weeks before, Zoe would have seen that as a motivational speech such as the ones a school principal would give to the whole student body but little would she have thought those words where so truthful. A witch, more inclined to the wicked side, lay in front of them and while not burnt, her current condition was close enough to that.

"So she's dead?" Queenie asked to no one in particular while still observing the decaying corpse. "Well, re-dead would seem more fitting."

As Cordelia had told both Sara and her earlier that day, something was rotting the garden from the inside but little would Zoe had known that what was sucking the life force out of the plants was her former roommate's dead body. Madison Montgomery's corpse had been buried on the school's backyard for weeks yet no one knew.

"This is a serious situation Queenie, you're a council member for a reason. Please act the part." Cordelia said in a dead serious tone. "Somebody in this house murdered Madison and we need to know who."

"Miss Goode?" Sara asked meekly from the sidelines of the greenhouse. The new recruit had tagged along on the digging, much to the Supremes' charging as she wished to keep this a Council matter. "I'm kind of lost here…"

"Don't take this the wrong way Sara but I think that the least you know about all of this, the better." Cordelia replied while approaching the dead body. "Trust me."

Sara kept her distance while Zoe herself approached Madison's body as well. "We revived her once and to be honest it came to bite us on the ass, why risk it again?"

"Because, even though she was a bitch of the same brood as my mother, Madison was and will still be part of this coven." Cordelia answered, slightly angered the question itself.

"To be honest, I'm with Zoe on this one." Queenie said, backing the young witch's previous statement. "Madison was in it for the kill and with a school full of new, naïve witches it'll be like putting a wolf inside a chicken pen. Besides, Fleetwitch Mac brought her back from the dead the last time and she's just as dead as Miss Hollywood here."

"Okay first of all drop it with the pessimistic attitude, both of you. You're witches, act like it for once!" Cordelia said loudly. "Second, I prohibit any of you two to even mention Misty ever again. She was a witch by every sense of the word, something I thought you two where as well."

"Whoa, harsh…" Sara said softly before the headmistress turned her way.

"Miss Bouchard, I would advise you to return to your room immediately and not mention a word of what you saw here unless you want to get in more trouble that you'll be able to handle." The Supreme replied; the petite witch rushed out of the greenhouse immediately right after Cordelia finished speaking. "Now, we have business to attend to."

"So how are you planning on reviving her?" Zoe asked shyly. "Mist- um… I mean well you-know-who struggled quite a bit to bring Madison back the last time."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Misty wasn't this coven's Supreme either." Cordelia said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure a potent Vitalum Vitalis will be more than enough to bring Madison back."

Queenie frowned. "I hate to be the downer again but once we bring her back I'm sure she'll be pissed as hell. How will we assure we'll all make it alive right after she's brought back?"

"If she starts showing any sign of aggressiveness I'll render her useless with Concilium." Cordelia answered while scanning Madison's corpse.

"One more question, won't using Vitalum Vitalis make you loose some of your life force?" Zoe asked concerned. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"That's just a small price I'm willing to pay if it means we'll bring back one of our own back." Cordelia answered grimly. "We need to know who did this to her, and once we do we'll make them pay for hurting one of our own."

* * *

A loud knock was heard on the door. Gabriel walked towards the room's door to discover Kyle on the other side of the door. His faced lacked any emotion, which was probably the most terrifying thing out of the whole situation.

"Um… I think room service isn't until tomorrow." Gabriel answered sheepishly as Kyle walked into the room.

Once inside, the young butler slammed the door behind him before grabbing the blonde warlock by the neck and slamming him against the wall. "I have some questions for you and you'll answer them unless you want me to snap your neck right off the bat."

Gabriel looked at the undead boy with terrified eyes. If he had learned anything from his classes at Miss Robichaux's was the fact that a witch's powers where rendered useless whenever emotions such as fear overran their minds and so was the case right now; no matter how hard he tried, his Cryokinesis wasn't working properly.

"Did you mess with my head?" Kyle asked while Gabriel just babbled in fear, to which the butler just squeezed the other boy's neck harder. "Answer quickly!"

"Yes!" Gabriel yelled in desperation. "Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, but that's not up to me." Kyle answered cynically. "Now, did you abuse of me while I wasn't conscious?"

Kyle's grip grew stronger as tears started to come out of the blonde warlock's icy blue eyes. "Please… d-don't do this to me… please."

"I asked you a question!" Kyle asked before slamming Gabriel's head against the wall once again. "Did you!?"

Gabriel's breathing grew heavier due to the lack of oxygen. "Yes…"

"Alright, that's all I needed to know." Kyle said; without thinking twice, the butler violently snapped the young boy's neck. The loud but quick _crack _sound it produced was followed by complete silence.

It took him a while to realize it but just as he had done almost a month ago, Kyle had killed another person. The fact that he did it so quickly and without much hesitation surprised him immensely, but not in a good way. After being brought back to life by Zoe, anger was an emotion he hadn't learned to properly control, not even after Fiona "fixed" him.

Just like with his mother, the dog, that hobo in Florida, most recently Madison and now Gabriel, each kill seemed easier than the previous one and the fact that is became such a simple feat frightened him. While he lost control of most of his senses after being brought back, Kyle wanted to retain a bit of humanity but each kill took him further from that.

"I'm impressed." Spaulding's unsettling voice said from behind. "I wasn't expecting you to finish this one so quickly. I tip my hat for you, monsieur."

Kyle looked at Gabriel's body lying on the floor. A tear was still rolling down his now dead cheek. While he deserved to be punished for his actions, Kyle never wished the cost of it to be his own sanity.

"Now, we'll need to take care of the body." Spaulding said while taking a look at the corpse. "But you might want to take his clothes off first; if anything he had quite the sense of style, I'll give him that."

* * *

Cordelia focused as hard as she could; the key of a successful resurrection via Vitalum Vitalis was concentration. The caster needed to retain their own life force by clinging on the very thing that kept them alive, well that is if they wanted to pass life to the other body without loosing their own while doing so.

Just like with Descensum, every person's key of life varied. Some people hanged to money, others to beauty and some others to a certain person. In Cordelia's case it was the latter; while the reason of most of her misery, Misty Day still remained the beacon of hope she needed to wake-up every day. The sheer thought of the possibility of bringing her back was more than enough to keep her alive.

As she focused on her, she quickly placed both of her hands on the corpse's chest, specifically right above the place where Madison's heart should be. It was then that she felt a faint, weak pulse of magic energy still inside. That was her cue.

The Supreme inclined closer to the starlet's mouth and breathed some of her life force into the decaying body. As she did so, Zoe noticed Cordelia's right hand began ageing. The once smooth and perfect skin quickly began loosing its gleam and the veins in it quickly began showing while the fingers began looking frail and weak. As Cordelia pulled away, all three witches waited eagerly for a reaction.

It took a while but as time passed, one of the fingers in Madison's hand flinched. It all continued from there; both eyes blinked in unison, which was followed by a low groan and before anyone could say anything, the blonde girl quickly sat up right before hurling some soil out of her mouth, a result of her long time buried.

"Well, I guess the bitch is back." Queenie said dryly yet impressed.

The newly revived girl kept spitting dust out of her mouth; the expression of sheer disgust on her face was priceless which was probably the reason as to why Zoe giggled.

Madison quickly turned her way, her eyes looking a lot less rotted and more lively due to the sudden humectation they where getting from her rapid blinking. "Y-you're… alive?"

"Welcome back Madison." Zoe said amicably. "Long time no see."

"Good God…" Madison said, still surprised as she looked around the room, a weak hand against her forehead. "You're all here… this must be hell."

* * *

Reviving someone was always a difficult feat. Some even said that the cost of a life was another life yet Cordelia had never witness such events so she wasn't completely sure. Regardless, Madison Montgomery was back whether they liked it or not.

A huge weight was taken off her back as it probably meant that her agent would stop bothering her with updates on Madison's location. The real problem, just as Queenie had mentioned earlier, was keeping her under control, especially with so much new students at the Academy.

If things worked out properly, she could probably arrange an early leave so that way she'd be her agent's problem. Sadly Cordelia knew she wouldn't let a potential threat the size of Madison leave without proper care. "If only things where so easy."

She then walked towards her room's vanity and began brushing her hair. Looking at her reflection she couldn't help but smile. Cordelia had never considered herself to be overly beautiful yet for some reason, ever since her ascension to Supreme, she began feeling a lot better about herself and her looks. It was probably part of that "glowing health" deal that each Supreme got.

Still, it didn't take her long enough to turn that smile into a frown. While Supreme-hood had given a glowing image, it didn't serve any purpose due to her failure to bring back Misty. When Fiona was the coven's Supreme, Cordelia thought that there wasn't anything the Supreme couldn't do but witnessing her current reality she was aware that it wasn't the case.

There needed to be something, some way to contact her. Based on some of the books about witchcraft in the Academy, Cordelia knew that some specific abilities some witches possessed connected to the realm the dead, maybe by analyzing each girl and boy in the Academy she could come across someone with said abilities.

A sudden knock on her bedroom's door interrupted her train of thought. "Who is it?"

"It's Zoe." The young witch replied from behind the wooden door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Cordelia answered back as she telekinetically opened the door and in came the young witch.

"Madison's still spitting dust and soil so I think it's a safe bet to have her sleep in the infirmary for today, right?" Zoe asked as she approached the headmistress.

"That's right, we'll need to find her a room to settle in once she's better though." Cordelia said softly.

"Yeah, speaking about rooms, Gabriel's not in ours and if I remember correctly his classes finished before mine and I have no idea of where he could be." The young witch said in a concerned tone. "I tried to use Divination but it's a lot harder to pull of when what I'm looking for is something other than an item."

"That's strange, have you asked any of the other girls?"

Zoe shook her head. "I mean I could but I don't want to have them worry or scared. The less commotion the better."

Cordelia nodded. "You're right, what about Kyle? He might know something."

"I went looking for him in the attic but he's adamant about staying up there. He's probably just tired form all the work we have him doing." Zoe answered back. "He's such a hard working boy…"

"Well I'll ask him tomorrow myself. We can't risk having another student missing just after we got one back." Cordelia answered firmly. "It's pretty late, go get some rest."

Zoe nodded as she began walking towards the door.

"Oh and Zoe." The Supreme began. "I'm sorry about my harsh word towards both you and Queenie back at the greenhouse. Both of your are splendid and loyal witches, it's just that even remembering Misty is still a bitter pill for me."

"I understand… I know you appreciated her so much." Zoe said, almost shyly. "On her first days at the Academy she was always gushing how amazing a teacher you where and she was right. Now wonder she loved you so-"

As soon as she heard that Cordelia's eyes opened wide, probably wide enough to keep Zoe from finishing. "Come again?"

"Um… I think I might have said to much…" Zoe said nervously as she tried avoiding eye contact. "I should keep going."

Before she could walk further away, Cordelia pulled Zoe with her telekinesis towards her. "She loved me?"

Zoe's face blushed as she tried to look some other place. "Well yeah… I mean both Queenie and I love you two I guess…"

Being the Supreme meant she needed to be firm, strong and powerful but there needed to be some respect towards the members of the coven as well and as much as she wanted to use Concilium on Zoe so she could spill out all the details she let her go.

"Well I love you girls as well. Go on, go get some sleep." Cordelia replied. "You've earned it."

Zoe just nodded as she rushed out of the room. As the girl left, Cordelia closed the door before letting herself fall on her bed. She knew she was smiling like a fool yet she didn't care. "_She loved me._"

The thought of it made her feel all warm inside yet at the same time it broke her heart.


End file.
